A Burning Love
by XXEllenCullenXX
Summary: "She was the sole reason for living and the only reason I was on this earth was to protect and love her in every way I could" This is the story of Kim and Jared. Thank you stephenie Meyer for your beautiful story :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jared's POV

I was different, not just physically but mentally – I was a man. I took a deep breath as I faced the unfamiliar man in the mirror. That is me, that is Jared. I turned and marched out the door. Paul was waiting in my car, face eager – he was happy to not be riding alone.

"Hey man" Paul greeted me without facing me. I merely grunted – I had things on my mind. Firstly was the part I would have to play, I had to keep my cool. I couldn't't phase it would expose the pack and kill anyone within a 10 meter radius of me. Secondly, I'd have to hear all the gossip – my old friends would hate me now had joined "Sam's gang". They didn't understand, I would hurt them I was only allowed to be with my brothers, they were more durable. I hadn't noticed, to preoccupied with my thoughts that my body was running on auto pilot. I was already sitting in my seat in the geography classroom. As the bell sounded I stood up, I had Maths next, my worst subject. This day wasn't going to get any better.

Kim's POV

I ran the way to school, my alarm hadn't gone off. As I ran I stuffed a granola bar into my mouth and rounded the last bend before school. I was really late it was already the end of first period, how did this happen? I hurried along the corridor to my Maths classroom; I was the first one in. I sighed with relief as I sat down in my usual seat – last row, far left. This was the class I had with Jared. I had a little bit of a crush on him, no wait , ALOT of a crush on him. The feelings were not reciprocated but a girl can dream. I was prepared to not see him he had already taken a week of school – no one had seen him around.

The classroom began to fill up and I doodled on my notebook. When I looked up Jared was standing at the front of the class room, frozen. He looked different his beautiful long crow black hair was all gone. His hair was cropped short, instead of being horrified I was elated, he was so good looking – he had grown and had broadened out, he muscles emphasized by a tight short sleeved black top. He was so different. However, it was not his physical differences that held my attention. It was the look in his eyes. A deep emotion- one I couldn't comprehend was etched into his face. He was staring at me, when my gazes met his; those black eyes widened and glazed over. He started to move and too quickly he was seated next me. I didn't dare look at him.

Jared's POV

I walked into my Maths classroom – staring at my feet. Suddenly I felt a sudden pull that seemed to emit from the far left of the room. I looked up in the direction the force was pulling me to. I found the object of the pull, her face was hidden by her long mahogany hair and she was writing or drawing in a small blue notebook. Her face suddenly lifted and I gasped at her. Her dark skin was smooth and free of blemishes, her full red lips stuck out in an attractive pout; her nose was smooth and angular. As I looked into her eyes, her dark penetrating gaze I felt almost free. All other obligations fell away, all responsibilities – all that mattered was this beautiful creature. Nothing mattered but her, not my brothers, or my mum, or myself. She was the sole reason for living and the only reason I was on this earth was to protect and love her in every way I could. I almost ran to my seat, I wanted to be nearer to her perfection – I sat so close that I could reach up and touch her , I wanted to. She didn't look at me once throughout the whole lesson. Why didn't she look at me? Why didn't she talk to me? Did she not like me? How would I cope if she turned away from me? The bell sounded and she stood up and packed her books, she was quite tall for the girls in La Push. My eyes followed the flawless shape of her – curves in all the right places.

"Kim" did she hear how my voice wrapped around her name like a caress? She looked up and looked at me shock evident on her face, she suddenly turn suspicious. I started to worry that my earlier thoughts where correct. She didn't seem to like me, how could I show her I loved her?

"Jared" she acknowledged me and nodded briefly. A shiver of pure pleasure ran through me as I heard my name on her lips. She did not sound angry, merely……… wary. With that she turned and glided to the door, her movements so graceful. She was so perfect. I plodded along slowly to my next class. I couldn't wait for Lunch – I would see her again. I had two periods to get through and it was painful to be away from her for even 5 minutes. I focused my mind on seeing her in less than two hours and walked into class.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, well this is my first story, so please read and 's a Jared/kim story and i wrote it because i thought it would be fun. Hope you like!!_**

**_Elle_**

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

As I walked into the cafeteria my brain was still filled with thoughts of Jared. I must have imagined the way his eyes looked, full of wonder and dare I think it, love? No, I was deluding myself; I sat next to Tobey who immediately started to talk to me about some stupid movie. I was suddenly engrossed – Tobey always managed to make me feel better.

"Oh Kimberly darling, how smashing to see you" he mimicked my grandmother's voice perfectly and took my hand and kissed it. I laughed as did he; I did however notice how he kept my hand cradled in his.

Jared's POV

As soon as I stepped into the lunch hall I was looking for her, my eyes scanning the crowd. I spotted her the other side from me, laughing with a boy. Tobey Davison, I think that was his name. He suddenly took her hand in his and kissed it. Anger trailed through my body and I shook violently. Calm down Jared I told myself. She did not belong to me – she would though. I vowed to myself that I would hold her in my arms and have her happily to be held by me. With that I started towards where she sat.

"Heya Kim" I noted the hand Tobey held and had to bite my lip; if I phased I would hurt her and that was inexcusable. She gently pulled her hand from Tobey's.

"Jared?" her voice was questioning and her cheeks turned slightly red. It took me a minute to realize she was blushing. "What are doing?" her perfect eyebrows arched.

"I need to speak with you" I stated.

"Shoot" she replied and bit into her apple, my eyes zeroed on her lips – how soft they would feel? I forced myself to focus. I held out my hand, her eyes narrowed but she took my hand and I pulled her outside.

"I have two free periods now" this was a lie – I had double physics, but I had taken the liberty to check her schedule and I knew she had free time after lunch on a Friday.

"Oh, me too" she was looking down as she spoke – her fingers trailing over her red nails. I was suddenly nervous; she seemed to be completely unaware of me. Pain ripped through my chest – if she did not want me I would leave, anything to make her happy. First, however I needed to tell her about me. She needed to know me and then decide what she wanted to do.

"Would you like to come to my house? I have something I want to discuss with you." I had no idea why I was being so formal, perhaps it was the nerves. I watched every play of emotion, first there was shock, then suspicion but her face suddenly turned up and she smiled. My heart stopped.

"Of course" her voice was quiet but sure. Still trying to recover from her smile I walked towards my car. I could hear her quiet movements behind me, her steady breathing. Her heart was speeding – was she sick or something?

"Kim?" I turned to the place where the sound had come from. Kim walked over to Tobey; my sensitive ears heard everything they said.

"What are you doing?" I swear I would have to teach that boy some manners.

"I'm going to Jared's" Kim was looking down – a deep blush in her cheeks.

"Kim! What are you thinking? You can't let him use you like that!" anger surged through me. How dare he! I would never hurt Kim or do anything she didn't want. I watched to see what she would do.

"Tobey! I am not a little girl and you are not my dad! I can take care of myself!" I unmasked another part of her. She had a temper. She didn't say I wouldn't dare touch her , did she think I was capable of hurting her?

"Let's go Jared "she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the car. Her hand was rough and I was close enough to appreciate her smell she smelt like wood chips, mixed with passion fruit she smelled amazing. She kept hold of my hand despite my roaring heat; I certainly wasn't going to drop her hand. This casual touch felt like touching heaven. How was she doing this to me? I couldn't think straight. Suddenly her hand was taken from mine, I was about to protest but I saw she was opening the door to my car. I slipped in the driver's seat. I turned to look at her, she was staring at me, her gaze melting my soul.

"You're really hot" she said turning her face away.

"Why thank you, you're pretty ok yourself" I laughed at how beautiful she was. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean" she mumbled. Heat was a sign of what I was. I would have to tell her, would she run from me screaming? I was a real life monster, I would repulse her. The pain was unimaginable. I turned my face from hers and sped down the highway towards my house.

Kim's POV

We stopped at a tiny square house with a bottle green front door. A huge, old willow draped over the shack like a protective curtain and tied to its gnarled branches was a loveseat that swung gently in the breeze. Jared was outside my car door extremely fast and once he helped me out he opened the front door. It led straight into his front room.

"yeah this is the living room" he went around the house motioning "kitchen, dinning room, study" he lead me upstairs "mums room, bathroom, Matts room, laundry room" he finally stopped at the last door in the hall.

"your room?" I asked. He nodded his head and opened the door. I stepped in warily, his walls were black and he had a double bed covered in a red duvet. In the corner there was a desk with a shiny new laptop, and every free wall space was coved with shelve upon shelves of books. I looked up at him , I had to basically look at the ceiling, he was so tall!

"bookworm?" I was suddenly completely comfortable here I walked over to the closest shelve and picked up a book. I tuned my head enough to see him stiffly nod his head. I laughed, "me too". I turned to completely face him. His face was so sad, it took my breath away. My hand reached out to slowly stroke his cheek, this would have usually embarrassed me, but it just felt natural, it felt nice.

"what's wrong?" I asked as his eyes closed and his hand kept mine secured on his cheek. A long moment passed and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes burned with an intense emotion, there was doubting this emotion. It was love, maybe something more.

He stepped towards me , his eyes never leaving mine . His boiling arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against the length of his body. My head barely passed his waist. He slowly pulled his hand from my waist, to tenderly stroke my hair. My breath caught. He then cupped my face in his hot hands and leaned down. I think this kiss was meant to be gentle, but when he touched me it was like his heat ignited and there was fire everywhere. I was straining to deepen the kiss but I could barely reach. With the one hand around my waist, Jared lifted me up and I snaked my legs around the waist band of his jeans. He slowly kissed up and down my neck leaving a trail of fire.

Suddenly, he broke the embrace. He slowly reached behind his waist and took my legs from around him and lowered me onto the bed.

"Kim, I have to tell you something" and his face was a mask of despair once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya, its me again, this is chapter 3 - thanks for your comments, i have almost finished chapter 4 so that should be up soon. please R and R.**_

**_Elle xoxoxox_**

_Chapter 3_

_I wanted to carry on kissing her, I wanted to touch her, I wanted her. But, I had to tell her first, she needed to know and then decide if she wanted a relationship. It was near impossible to take my lips from hers and even harder to untangle her from me. _

"_Kim, I have to tell you something" I said, my voice broke and I couldn't stop the pain leaking into my features. She picked up her legs and wrapped her arms around them her eyes focused on me ._

"_I'm not who you think I am, I mean, I'm not __what _you think I am" I started. " Kim, you know the Quileute legends?" she briefly nodded her head. "well… they are true, most of them anyway" I stoped taking a deep breath. "what I am trying to say is that" I paused and turned to look at her. "I am a werewolf" I closed my eyes, waiting for the screams, but none came. I warily opened one eye.

She was still on the bed, staring at me wide eyed.

"don't be afraid, I wont hurt you" I stepped towards her and slowly sat down next to her .

"I know you wont" she was still sitting bolt upright , but the words sounded like the truth. I hesitantly pulled her down so her head and shoulders were cradled in my lap. She didn't move she simply closed her eyes and lay there.

"it's meant to be a secret, we protect the village from vampires" she shivered as I spoke.

""vampires?" her voice broke and she shivered again, I quickly repositioned her so that she was sitting on my knee her face in my chest.

"it's ok, I know its hard to take in" she silently sobbed on my chest, but I thanked the lord that she held me for comfort, she was not afraid , she would have me anyway. I sat, helpless, as she sobbed - all I could do was show her I was here, and that I loved her. I stroked her thick hair and kissed her forehead. Eventually the sobbing stopped and we sat in silence for a while, I gently cupped her face and kissed her tear stained cheeks. I rested my forehead on hers, determined to have as little space between us as possible.

"do you want to eat something?" I asked, I was so close to hoping she would stay with me, the fact she was here now was amazing. I wanted her to feel comfortable with me because where ever she was, was heaven for me.

"yeah, that would be nice" she smiled at me, her perfect white teeth contrasted amazingly with her dark skin. I was momentarily blinded but when I got my vision back I took her hand and led her to the tiny kitchen. I started to prepare us food. I worked silently, peeling and slicing the potatoes, pouring oil in a pan and finally throwing the homemade chips in to cook. I was so distracted that I didn't hear her light footsteps, suddenly her arms were rapped around my waist. My body instantly tensed - there was no words to describe how I felt when she touched me.

"Jared, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here" she nuzzled her face in my back and gently kissed my back through my clothes. I couldn't help but growl, and she chuckled. I slowly pulled the chips out of the pan and put them on a plate. I walked to the fridge and took the ketchup out. I sat down, to watch her and it was bliss.

Kim's POV.

The rest of the day Jared passed without event, we watched one of his millions of DVDs . He didn't seem to be watching, every time I looked at him he quickly turned his head to the screen. But, I could feel his stare and it wasn't uncomfortable. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from me for even five minutes.

He insisted on driving me home , and gently kissed me when we said goodbye. I could see it hurt him when I left, but it could hardly be helped. I slowly walked in and took a deep breathe. Wow. He is amazing, and the way he looks at me. He looks at me like he would stand by me through fire, no, he looks at me like he would pull me out and take my place. He looks at me like a blind man seeing the sun rise for the first time. He looks at me like a dieing man looks at his wife in his last hours. He looks at me like he would burn the world just to see me smile.

I walked around my house blindly - finally deciding to take a shower. As I undressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I never thought I was beautiful, I wasn't impossible ugly but I was plain - the kind of person you would look at once then never notice again. However, his stare made me notice stuff about me I had never notice. I had good skin , no spots, unlike other teenagers and my teeth were reasonable. Maybe, I was trying to find some logic to why he loved me.

When I was clean - I pulled my now wet, clean hair into a ponytail . I pulled on my Pjs and walked across the landing to the door under the stairs - it lead to the basement . The basement had been converted to my dads workshop a few years ago, I spent most of my time in here - mostly to do with the man sitting sanding a bit of wood.

He was a tall, thin man with a long face. His hair was chin length and scruffy and he wore and old lumberjack shirt, jeans and big boots. He turned to face me. His dark skin was slightly flushed and he smiled a huge smile when he saw me standing watching me.

"hello Kimmy Bear" my dad hadn't called me that in years .

"heya dad" I kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"so, who is he?" my dad asked, smirking and went back to work.

"how did you know?" I was shocked my dad got me in a way my mum didn't, my mum wanted me to wear lots of makeup and wear revealing clothes. She says I have the assets - she is a complete mystery.

"Kimberly I have known you for as long as you have been on the earth and I've seen that look on teenagers before" by day my dad was Mr M, English teacher, by night he was woodwork man.

"he is no-one dad" I said quickly, my boyfriend wasn't exactly typical, unless all boys turn into over sized wolves.

"tell me when he becomes someone, kay?" he had that twinkle in his eye, he was curious but he repressed it, knowing if he pushed me too far I would clam up.

"will do, night daddy" I started walking up the stairs.

"love you Kim" I smiled and carried on to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. It seemed only minutes later that there was a gentle knock on my door and my mother peered round.

"Kimberly, there's a young man waiting for you downstairs" she spoke softly. In less then a minute I was out of bend and searching for my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, sorry about chapter 4 that was actually chapter 1 - I'm stupid LOL.**

**This is chapter 4, hope u like it , PLEASE review **

Chapter 4

Jared's POV

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, waiting for Kim - I could hear her hurried footsteps upstairs and the opening and closing of a lot of doors .

"can I get you anything?" a man in a blue suit asked as he pottered about the kitchen. I assumed this was Kim's dad.

"I'm fine thanks, sir" he gestured to the seat and I sat down quickly. Within a minute he was sitting opposite, with a mug of coffee in his hands .

"what's your name" he asked me, slowing sipping.

"Jared, sir" I answered, I was grateful to this man, he had helped create the perfect goddess upstairs. I also wanted her family to accept me as she had accepted me.

"so, your dating my little girl" this question stumped me for a minute, was I dating her? Suddenly I remembered our kiss and my stomach flipped, my body tingled. Was that as important to her as it was to me?

"I sure hope so" I said the words before even thinking. Her dad turned to look at me, but I quickly averted my gaze to the doorway were Kim was floating in. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pale pink top that clung to her body in just the right way, figure hugging you could say. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a claw clip.

"Hey Jay" she smiled sweetly at me, my mouth was wide open and my eyes huge. God I'm such an idiot. She giggled quietly.

"umm.. Wow … you look ummm uh " I scratched the back of my head and looked down at my big feet - I am such a fool.

"nice?" she giggled again and my heart leapt.

"so I was wondering if maybe , I mean, if your not busy" I scuffed my foot on the floor. "doyouwanttogo foramealwithme?" I looked up hopefully.

She burst out laughing but quickly repressed it - as to not hurt my feelings.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" she smiled sweetly and all the embarrassment faded away.

"do you want to get out of here?" she answered by taking my hand.

"be back by 11 dad" she called out to the man sipping coffee.

"take care of my girl , Jared" he gave me a stern look - a look of complete concern for his daughter. I really liked this man.

"Always will, sir " I answer truthfully. Kim pulled me through the door into the rain and we ran to my car - now parked in her driveway.

"not exactly picnic weather" she noted as I tried to turn on the heater for her. I hadn't used it in a while - I didn't need it. I started the car and only had a vague idea of where we were going.

"can I ask you a question?" she eyed me carefully.

"go ahead" I was cautious now, and curios.

"what colour are you?" she giggled again.

"What?!?" I was beyond confused.

"when you change , what colour are you?" that cleared it up - a little.

"umm dark brown" I answered quickly.

"is that something I get to see?" she was biting her lip - she did that when she was nervous.

"would you like too?" I was perplexed I didn't seem to frighten her at all.

"yes" she looked up at me and smiled.

"whatever you want" I smiled back and noted the straight line of her nose, did she even have a bad feature?

"where are we going?" she asked as she looked out of my window.

"we're are going to meet the pack" I flashed her a smile and she swallowed noisily. "scared ?" I asked and chuckled slightly - I was scared too, what if one of them lost the tempers. This girl next to me was the only reason I was living , kill her , kill me.

"what if they don't like me ?" she was whispering now and looking down.

"of course they will like you, how could anyone not like you" she shrugged slightly and looked at her folded hands. " besides you know some of them already, Jake thinks your great".

"Holly Crap, Jacobs a werewolf ?" her face was so shocked I almost laughed.

"yes, has been for about a month" I chuckled slightly. I heard her mumble something like "no one tells me anything around here". I had to laugh again. I pulled up at the small house with the butter yellow front door and the marigolds in the window . I could hear Sam's gruff voice and Emily humming. I got out of the drivers side and ran round the front of the car to help her out.

"whose afraid of the big bad wolf?" she giggled as she smoothed her clothes out.

"good one"

"I cant take credit, its Jakes" I pi said as I pushed open the door. "Welcome home Kim".


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry, the login wouldn't work , here is Chapter 5._**

**_PLEASE R &R_**

Chapter 5

**Kim's POV**

I stepped inside the room and was suddenly surrounded by 5 huge boys and one huge man. It seemed impossible that so many could fit in one tiny house.

"nice to meet you Kim" I turned to the sound of my name and saw a beautiful girl. Half her face was perfection and the other was covered by three huge scars. Emily, I had seen her in the supermarket. I knew a little about her, marred by a bear last year, fiancée to Sam Uley. I felt Jared's hot hand and he pushed me onto a seat. I looked up at the five gigantic boys around me.

"Hello Kim, I'm Sam, this is Paul, Embry , Quil and Jacob" he motioned to each boy. As I looked at them all to help me remember their names I noticed all of them were shirtless , I looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry but we have to take Jared on a run" Sam smiled at me "Emily will keep you company" .

"Dude, do I have to go?" Jared stood up and stretched and put on a soppy expression.

"yes" Sam laughed and walked into the kitchen . Jared leaned towards me.

"I'll be back in a few hours" his face was so close that I couldn't help it but lean forward and crush his lips with mine, he kissed me back with just as much passion - then he was gone.

The rest of the day was peaceful, Emily couldn't sit still it seemed she would clean, garden and seemed to be cooking a feast for about 20 people. Dead on 4:00 the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Emily?" his voice was saturated with such love.

"hello honey" she answered. His face lightened up as soon as she walked in like now she was next to him he was whole. Like he was in pain and she was the relief. Is this how Jared looks at me? Suddenly Sam leaned down and kissed her passionately, they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice me standing here. When they broke apart Emily spotted me and blushed, Sam had a strange hunger in his eyes, almost animal-like as he stared at her. Suddenly Jared bounded into the room and within two seconds he was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I hadn't noticed that Sam and Emily had disappeared.

"they're gonna be a while" he motioned to the close bedroom door and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"wanna come back to mine?" I looked down at my converse clad feet.

"that sounds great" he smiled down at me and walked to the front door. Holding my hand all the way home we sped down the wet roads of La Push.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is another chapter ENJOY!!!_**

Chapter 6

Jared's POV

I pulled up at her house and opened the car door for her, as she stepped out her hair brushed my arm and my body stiffened. Man! How did she do that? I watched as she bent down to get her house keys from her bag she slipped the key into the lock and stepped inside. Suddenly a crash echoed through the house and Kim's pained cry, I was in the house within three seconds.

She was lying on the floor holding her neck gingerly and moaning in pain softly. Without a second thought I scooped her into my arms and walked her to the kitchen where I placed her on the kitchen counter. I took an ice try out of the fridge and a tea towel from the rack and rapped the ice in the tea towel.

I turned back to her and saw her watching me, I walked towards her.

"turn around" she turned slowly and swallowed painfully, her pain made me ache slightly.

"you will need to pull your top down a bit" I coughed slightly a lump rising in my throat at the thought of more of her beautiful skin bare. She tried to but yelped softly. "it's ok, I'll do it" I couldn't help but gently caress her neck and I pulled the collar of her shirt so it rested on her shoulders. Her neck and shoulders were completely bare now, apart from two yellow straps that I assumed were her bra straps.

"can I move these" I touched her bra strap slightly, so she knew what I was talking about . She nodded slightly and I pushed the straps down her arms. I leaned in closer and whispered:

"this is going to be cold" as I pressed the ice pack to her skin she gasp softly at the cold. I was having a very hard time to think of anything but the shape of her. Her beautiful skin, copper in colour, satin in texture. Before I knew it my lips were exploring the length of her neck- careful to not touch the sore bits. She gasped softly and it gave me confidence as I gently kissed her collar bone.

"how did you do this anyway" I asked between kisses.

"I" she shivered slightly as I sucked her neck, I didn't know where all this confidence came from , but it felt natural to be touching her this way. It also felt amazing.

"fell" she finished slightly breathless. I chuckled slightly and moved back to the fridge.

"want some lunch?" I rooted around in the fridge and bought out a carton of eggs.

"sounds like a plan" she smiled up at me.

Within 10 minutes we were sitting down to a huge feast of eggs and toast. She ate silently.

"Jared?" she asked.

"hmmm?"

She coughed " can we do something today?"

"sure, whatever you like"

She paused and took a deep breath "can I see you as a wolf?"

It was my time to pause and look at her, in the eyes. Big mistake all I could see in those amazing eyes was trust and curiosity. My need to make her happy was slightly overshadowed by my selfish need to keep her with me, if she saw me as a wolf I might risk losing her.

"we don't have too" she looked down and frowned into the table.

"of course you can" I looked at her clean plate and then down at mine, damn I couldn't use "when we finish lunch" as an excuse.

"can we do it now?" she looked up, excited.

"yeah of course" I felt happy that she was excited. She stood up and took my hand.

" where should we do it?" she enquired

"in the garden"

"oh, why?"

"because I might break your house"

She burst into giggles and lead me by the hand to her back garden.


	7. Chapter 7

**_New Chapter_**

**_R&R please_**

Chapter 7

Kim's POV

We walked into my tiny, messy back garden and Jared started walking to the forest around my garden.

"where are you going?" I demanded

"to phase?" his face was completely baffled.

"why cant you do it here?" I asked him

"well, I kinda need to take my clothes off" he blushed, as did I. Jared naked in my garden, as appealing as he was to look at, was not a good idea when you had a dad who knew how to saw like an expert.

"oh ok" I said and he quickly ran into the forest, he ran like a cheetah- fast and aggressive. I looked around my tiny garden, on one side there was a flower bed, all different colours- one way my mother entertained herself. On the other side was the back door and a small wooden table with matching benches, so we could eat outside when the weather was nice. Our garden ended with a wall of trees that were inescapable in this place. Suddenly there was a breeze and the air seem to shimmer slightly, I pulled my jacket closer to my body and took a seat on the nearest wooden bench.

"Jared?" I called straining to see or hear anything to alert me to his presence. Suddenly a huge beast emerged from the forest. I took a involuntary step back and almost fell down, it was walking towards me slowly and I yelped in fear. Once it heard me it dipped its head and a heartbreaking whine issued from its chest, like the gigantic beast was sobbing. Slowly I straightened up .

"Jared? Is that you?" he looked up and I looked into the creatures eyes. They were the colour of black coffee and screamed comfort, familiar.

"it's really you, isn't it?" Jared answered in a grunt. I slowly stepped towards him and used my left hand to carefully stroke the fur on the side of his head he lowered his head to meet my hand and purred loudly. I giggled as the vibrations tickled me. I walked all around his body, shocked at how big he was, his large head followed me as I paced. How did all this fit in Jared?

"you are really….. Big" I saw him roll his eyes and I giggled slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jared's POV

I was scared. So scared that she wouldn't accept me for what I am. As I walked out of the trees in my wolf form I took a deep breath and saw her across the garden, she had her back to me. Once she spotted me she automatically stepped back and her face was a mask of pure shock and disgust. Her look made a giant hole in my chest and i let out a tortured cry. If I was human I would be sobbing by now. This noise seemed to startle her and she slowly looked up and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Jared?" her face was confused, I briefly nodded – did she recognize me? Suddenly her whole expression light up and she looked at me with recognition and dare I say it- love? Her small hand reached towards my head and stroked the fur there. I was not prepared for the feeling it gave me, when I was human she had this affect on me but I never thought even as a wolf she could make me go crazy with just one touch. Suddenly her hand was gone from my face and she was slowly pacing around me in a small circle.

"You are really….. Big" I rolled my eyes and she giggled a delicious sound.

"Can you change back please, this is slightly weird" Kim asked and I slowly trotted back into the forest to change into human form and still keep my dignity. I walked back to her while pulling my jeans on. She was lying on her elbows on the grass, and I sat next to her. I was starting to get worried. What if she can't handle it?

I lay down next to her and she shuffled so her head rested on my shoulder I slowly stroked her smooth hair and rubbed my thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and I could hear her even breathing each breath tickling me as it hit my bare chest.

"I have a question" Kim started as I softly stroked her face , marvelling at how smooth her skin was.

"Go ahead" I answered as my fingers softly passed over her lips.

"Why did you tell me all of this, about you being a wolf, I mean what's so special about me?" she voiced her question.

"How do I explain it?"I mused to myself "when I turned into a werewolf, well there's this thing called imprinting, it's how we find our mates"

"Your mates?"

"Our soul mates Kim, when you see her you realise that nothing is as important to you and you will always love this one girl because she is the only one who is destined to be with you"

"So you didn't really have any choice, that's why you didn't like me before, it wasn't you it was the wolf" her voice was pieced with sadness and her sadness ripped a whole in my chest where my heart should have been.

"No! No Kim the imprinting was just a push in the right direction, I would have always loved you, but before I was too stupid to see how perfect you are" her head was down and one lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't believe me do you, Kim I love you with my whole body and soul and I will always be yours, I would do anything for you. I love you so much, please understand this" sobs were beginning to form in my chest, does my love mean nothing to her?

Suddenly her lips were on mine and her hand in my hair and my body responded instantaneously pulling her closer to me and laughing in my head at how she fitted perfectly into my chest. My hands eagerly explored her waist and back, tangled in her hair pulling her closer to me still, her chest heaved on mine and her breath hitched. Suddenly, she placed one leg over my waist, straddling me her body slowly rocked back and forth causing a loud moan to escape through my lips. Blood circled my body and then to one particular area. I pulled her closer for one second then gently pried her lips from mine, afraid my body would betray how badly I wanted her.

"Sorry about that" Her flushed face was entrancing and her swollen pursed lips set my mind reeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Kim's POV_

Time sped faster then I thought could be possible. School, work and Jared all mixed together. It was the happiest I had ever been, mostly due to the amazing boy I spent 90% of my waking hours with. It was also all the friends that came with being a werewolf's imprintee. Over time me and Emily had become close, hanging out in her house and cooking for the boys. The pack was also great to be around, even Paul who had a temper. I got on with all of them, Embry's quiet humour, Sam's compassionate nature and Jacobs warmth. I had never had a big family before and I liked that I had one now. I was sitting on my front room with Jared's arms wrapped around me, keeping me very warm. Our eyes were glued to the television, I had got Jared hooked on One Tree Hill. His face was so absorbed that I giggled and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

He looked down at me and returned my smile his eyes staring into mine and making my heart step up and causing my brain to melt.

"How did I get so lucky?" He mused as his arms pulled me close.

"I was thinking the same thing" I laughed, I laughed more with him then anyone else. I loved him, deeply and irrevocably and although I had never said it out loud I was certain he knew.

"We better go, we'll miss it" Jared stood up and took my arms to haul me up I slammed into his chest and felt his laughter through his body. He leaned down and I stood on tiptoes, desperate for his kiss. His lips met with mine and the feeling I always got when he touched me began in my stomach. The heat from his body seemed to pierce right through to my heart and spread all through my body, leaving me dizzy. He pulled me closer and the feeling intensified.

"Hey, none of that" I suddenly pulled away, blushing furiously as my dad stood in the living room door. I smiled sheepishly at him and he grinned back.

"Hello Jared, son" my father greeted Jared. I remembered the first time my father called Jared son, how happy he had been. Jared had lost his father last year to cancer, I knew he missed him alot.

"Isn't that my shirt?" I looked down at my chest as my dad stood in front of me with one eyebrow arched, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Technically" I blinked at my dad and played with the black and red checked shirt. I had given up trying hard to look nice for Jared; he thought I was beautiful no matter what I wore. I looked down at my current outfit. My dad's large shirt was paired with leggings and boots; it wasn't too cold today, besides I had Jared to warm me up.

"Why can't you steal Jared's clothes?" My dad pretended to be angry and crossed his arms. I leapt forward and kissed my dads stubbly cheek, feeling a warm rush of love for this man.

"Bye Dad" I waved too him as Jared opened the door for me.

"What time will you be back?" He asked me.

"Actually I thought I might stay at Jared's tonight" it was not the first time I had slept over but I still blushed; besides it wasn't like we were doing anything nefarious.

"Jared, take care of her, that bear is still around" I stifled a laugh at my father's grave expression. Little did he know the "Super Bear" was just Sam in his wolf form.

"Yes sir" and with that Jared hurried me out of the door and ran me to his car, opening the passenger door.

"Oh, so I get shotgun?" I teased him.

"Always" he vowed, his eyes fixed on mine. I smiled at him and settled down for the short ride to First Beach. It wasn't a long wait, within 10 minutes the forest had disappeared and an expanse of sea was visible.

Me and Jared walked across the beach to join the Pack sitting on the sand I snuggled into Jared's chest and the bonfire raged on. I looked around and spotted, Sam, Emily, Quil, Paul, Billy, Harry and Embry. I was surprised to spot Leah sitting in the corner looking miserable.

"Where's Jake?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Picking up Isabella Swan, where else would he be?" Quil answered laughing as he shoved a hot dog, whole, into his mouth.

"Oh, so I finally manage to meet the girl who makes Jakes heart bleed?" From what I heard about Bella, she sounded nice enough however she was breaking Jacobs heart, being with the Cullen's and that made her unpopular with the Pack. I leant further into Jared and was strangely tired, his presence soothed me and I felt his lips touch my hair.

"Here she comes" I heard Jared's low murmur issue from above me and I looked up to see Jacob walking across the beach his hand wrapped around a small thin figure. As she walked into the light of the flame I was surprised at how beautiful she was. Her porcline skin was blemish free and framed by long dark hair. Chocolate brown eyes filled her face and small red lips turned up in an attractive pucker. As the boys complained about the vampire smell I sniffed quietly, she smelled amazing to me like she was thick with an exotic perfume I leant closer to Jared and smelt his woody smell and kissed his neck curling up and closing my eyes. I caught Bella looking at me once or twice, making me self conscious, so I spent most of the time I looked at Jared mesmerised at how he looks at me. Once the stories were over I looked over at Bella. She was asleep now her head resting on Jakes shoulder, he was looking down at her and I could swear tears were in his eyes. I was amazed he had not imprinted on her, now with her asleep he showed all the pain and love he held for her. He slowly leant down and kissed her sleeping form first on the forehead then softly on the lips as to not wake her. Everyone around the fire either dispersed or looked away, ashamed to see Jakes private pain. I watched as he tenderly picked her up, holding her close and jogged to his car.

"Poor Jake" I whispered but, of course, Jared heard.

"I know" he answered the whole group was silent for a while then Jared suggested we leave I stood up and brushed the sand off my body and followed him up the beach, with his arms around my waist, trying but failing to get Jacobs heartbroken face out of my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya guys, i am so proud i got Chapter 8,9 and 10 up, sorry about the long wait. Hopefully a chapter a week or so. Please tell me what you think i am open for critisim but try and be nice please. :))) Elle xxx**

**Chapter 10**

_Jared's POV_

I stepped into a sleeping house, carrying Kim in my arms. A sudden image of Kim in a long white gown stepping over the threshold, the image brought me such joy I gasped. Woah, one step at a time Jared. As I briefly considered this beautiful girl as my wife a warmth spread in my heart and I knew when she was ready I would save up all my money and buy her an engagement ring to show the world she was mine and mine alone.

I took her to my living room; she insisted the couch was hers due to my large size and that her petite frame could easily fold into the couch. I set the bedding on the sofa as I herd her start the shower, averting my mind from images of her showering I looked up a book, sat on her make shift bed and started to read. A dripping Kim turned up the doorway a towel wrapped securely under her arms and wet hair down her back satin and black. She smelled delicious. I stood up and stalked over to her wrapping her securely in my arms and feeling the hot wet skin of her neck against my lips.

"You know where I am if you need me" my voice was huskier then usual and I cleared it as I left the room and travelled upstairs to my bed room. I stripped off and picked my pj bottoms off the floor and yanked them on lying over the covers and thinking about the beautiful girl downstairs I slowly began to drift off.

Somewhere between sleep and consciousness I heard the quiet creek of my door and opened one eye to spy a still wet Kim. Her hair was halfway down her back and she wore a large white shirt and panties. Her bare legs a dark copper colour and the flawless shape of her hinted beneath the shirt.

"I was cold" Standing in my doorway she was shivering and I could see Goosebumps on her arms and legs. I quickly lay on my side and scooted over towards the wall so she could fit. The back of her body faced the front of mine, her hair wetting my chest I could feel the bare legs and the bare curve of her ass on my legs. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her wet hair. She turned round so we were face to face. My hands travelled down to the bare skin of her legs, careful not to touch her ass and seem disrespectful. She kissed me slowly, sweetly but like all our kisses it ignited and her hand tangled themselves in my hair as I attacked her mouth with feverent kisses, our mouths opened together and our tongues moved together in perfect harmony.

"Warmer now?" I asked and my hand slowly slipped up her shirt and found the flat expanse of her tummy as I slowly nibbled one ear lobe.

"Much warmer" she whispered as she dotted little kisses on my bare chest causing me to moan at the pleasurable sensation. I slowly began drawing patterns on her stomach and my hands followed round to her back, it was then I realised she was wearing no bra her back was clear of any bra straps or clasps. I tried not to think about her body tried and failed as my hand stayed firmly on her back I would not loose control.

"Jared" her voice was in my ear low and husky "I'm yours, you can touch me" she took my warm hand and placed it on the curve of her butt. I stared into her chocolate eyes and once again wondered how I could possibly have had any more good fortune.

The kisses were much more heated now and I saw a confident side of Kim I very rarely saw as she was on top of me I marvelled at how sexy she looked, her hair messy and falling in her face. She slowly kissed down my chest to the waistband of my Pjs . I gulped and felt myself stiffen in more ways then one.

"Kim" She looked up as her small hand toyed with my pj bottoms. "Not now" was all I said.

Kim kissed her way back up my chest and whispered:

"Why not, it has been 6 months" she looked down and a deep blush came over her. "Do you not want me too?" her heartbreaking voice was more then I could stand. I kissed her.

"I want to do this right, for you and for me" I kissed her forehead then her left cheek.

"Well when will the right time be?" Her pout made me laugh as I kissed her chin and her right cheek.

"Prom night, way more clichéd" I felt her laugh beneath me, her chest moving with mine. As I finally kissed the tip of her nose.

"Prom night it is" Kim answered and as she fell asleep in my arms. I sank into dreams safe in the knowledge that I had a date to prom and knowing prom night would be an extraordinary one. I pulled Kim close and fell asleep with her wrapped in my embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, i am SOOOO Sorry about the long wait, my computor like crashed so bad and stuff, so this is the tenth chapter i am thinking max 15 chapter but i am planning a strange twist and toying with the idea of a sequel, PLEASE R&R. _**

**_Thanks _**

**_Ellexxx_**

**Chapter 10 **

_Kim's POV_

The hype over prom was unbelievable, as I walked into school I was bombarded by the mention of the word. Every conversation seemed to revolve around prom. I could hear guys debating whether to ask a pretty girl to prom and I heard girls worrying about if they were going to be asked and discussing their prom dress, knowing full way they would be number one on at least one guys date wish. The pretty ones knew this anyway.

"Hey stranger" the familiar voice of Tobey floated from behind me.

"Oh, Hey Tobe" Tobey seemed to have finally accepted me and Jared as a package deal, at first he had been downright rude to Jared, but after a few harsh words to him he saw sense. Jared was nicer to Tobey then he needed to be, considering Tobey had acted like a jerk for at least three months towards him.

"Where's Jared" he sneered Jared's name in a way that made me believe he wasn't completely over his evasion to him.

"No idea, were not joined at the hip" I snapped back, I was anxious. Usually Jared was at school before me, bouncing excitedly until I turned up. He would then sweep me into a bone crushing hug and keep hold of my hand right up until we had to part for class, he walked me to every class, this made him very late to his classes and despite me complaining he insisted on walking me.

"Seems like it to me" His voice was significantly brighter, joking however the judgement in his eyes had not completely disappeared.

"So, how was your date with Katie?" Tobey had recently been flirting very obviously with Katie Jones. I was happy for her; she had had a huge crush on him for ages.

"It went really well actually" He smiled down at me. His blue eyes crinkling at the edges, grinning in a way only Tobey could.

"Thinking about taking her to prom?" I had heard Katie worrying over this; she had already got an invitation but didn't want to accept in case Tobey asked her last minute. Very last minute the prom was tomorrow night and after that an endless summer beckoned. A happy one for me I was sure, filled with Jared. We had both decided to go to the college in Seattle. Jared needed to stay in La Push as much as possible and I wanted to be there with him. It was not the only acceptance letter I got, but I had made my choice and I chose him, a decision my mum was not too happy about.

"Actually I was going to talk to you about that" He looked down his face turning an alarming shade of pink. I assumed he was nervous because he had left it so late that she would decline and I was more then happy to comfort him in this particular situation.

"Shoot" I looked over his head swiftly, trying to spot Jared. Not a hard thing to do as he stood at least 2 ft taller then everyone else. No luck yet. He might be sleeping late; he didn't sleep so well when I wasn't next to him. I calmed him and I liked it.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me" My eyes met his blue orbs and his face filled with a strange pleading as if my answer was vitally important.

"Oh, Tobey I'm going with Jared" A rush of guilt swept over me as I watched his expression turn down and his face sadden. His head suddenly snapped up and his features twisted into a mask of anger.

"Well you could have said" He spat venomously at me.

"I assumed you knew, we have been dating six months now and you said we were basically inseparable" The guilt vanished in a rush of rage, I was entitled to go to prom with my boyfriend. Besides, Jared wasn't just my boyfriend; he was my soul mate.

"Well if I was you I'd keep a very close eye on him" Tobey was closer then before his face right by mine and his tone menacing. I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Is there a problem here, Tobey?" Jared's chest was against my back and I felt it vibrate as he talked. His polite tone was saturated with an authority and menace that never seemed to escape his presence.

"Yeah, you, you're the problem" Tobey cautiously took a step back, intimidated by Jared's size and quiet confidence.

"Is that right?" His tone was just as polite but his voice deepened and I could hear a slight growl building up.

"Yes! You flounce in out of nowhere and suddenly declare undying love for Kim, after ignoring her for god knows how long. Your nothing but a fraud, you probably have a bet with your friends that you can nail her, you make me sick. You don't care about her so stop pretending." Tobey squared his shoulders and his usually serene eyes seemed to have turned into glittering blue fire.

I felt Jared shake behind me, he was going to loose it. Threaten Jared and he'd just laugh at you. If you threatened me or his feelings for me and he would loose control. I whispered, only for his ears: "Calm down" and he automatically turned still.

"We have to get to class" His voice was calm again but assertive as he led me back to the main building. I turned around to see Tobey seething in anger, fury rolling off him towards me and Jared. I longed to hold him and tell him it would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't. He used to mean a lot to me but now it was like Jared overshadowed everything else, he was my sole reason for living.

Class passed without event, my mind filled with petty things. I only realised I was sitting in the Lunch Hall when Katie asked me what my prom dress looked like. I looked up and blinked, jolted out of my trance.

"Sorry what?" I looked at Katie and heard her tinkling laugh.

"Your prom dress, what does it look like?" Her eyes were bright with curiosity and excitement. For once I looked around the table and noted Tobey's absence.

"Oh crap, I don't have one, I wasn't planning on going until Jared asked me" I facepalmed myself and promised to go to Port Angeles tonight, although I was sure all the good dresses would have been cleared out.

"Mine is black, plunge neck to my belly and a big slit up the side. I wanted to do sexy this year" Katie had been to loads of proms. She was beautiful, pale skinned with flame red hair, I was sure she would look beautiful in a bin sack.

"So did Tobey finally ask you?" I watched as her face fell and she sighed.

"No he said he wasn't going to go, so I said yes to Caleb" Her face light up at the sound of his name and I smiled to myself.

"I'm sure you will have fun with Caleb" I noted as I took a swig of soda from my can.

"Umm yeah" She was staring behind me and I turned around to see Jared walking my way. The girls still weren't used to him being around and seemed to melt when he was near. I new the feeling, however I usually managed coherent sentences around him.

He stood behind me and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Hey ladies" He greeted the girls with a casual wave and stuck his hand in his jean pocket. He wore light denim jeans and a tight white top. The white contrasting with his beautiful skin, I had to admit it, he was quite yummy, and all mine.

I stood up and felt his warm hand curve around my small hand. I waved a goodbye to the girls as he walked me out of the cafeteria and took me to a quiet secluded corner. I thought he needed to tell me something important so I stared into his eyes. Big mistake, those eyes made me melt and get lightheaded.

He leaned down and started to kiss me his hand either side of my head, pinning me to the wall behind me. I stood on my tiptoes to make the kiss easier and I heard him chuckle beneath my lips. He pulled away and started playing with my hair.

"I saw you in the cafeteria, and you were so beautiful I just had to kiss you" he smiled a wide charming smile and leaned down to nuzzle noses with me. I felt his warm breath and sighed contently. This was perfect, as the summer sun shone down us, bring out red highlights in my hair the moment shrouded in the relaxing sound of Jared's breathing and I knew it could never get any better than right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Wow two chapters in one day, that must be some sort of record for me._**

**_Enjoyyy. xxxx ( R&R)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play around with them. :)_**

**Chapter 12 **

_Jared's POV_

I sat in my car, Kim's hand on my knee. Her window was open and the wind whipped her hair around her face, causing the whole car to fill up with her beautiful scent. She had her eyes closed and she was breathing deep, enjoying the sun I assumed. I thought Tobey had ruined things this afternoon, however loyal Kim didn't seem to take anything he said to heart and at Lunch she had looked at me like she was the happiest girl in the world and I was so grateful for that. I drove quickly down the streets of La Push the sun glinting off the turquoise sea and turning the leaves a brilliant jade colour.

I took the wheel in one hand and held Kim's hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, her eyes then strayed to the warm weather outside.

"Today is so beautiful, I love the sun here, its so rare" She smiled as she inhaled deeply.

"Being rare, that's what makes it special" I squeezed her hand and reverted my eyes to the road.

"It smells of summer" she had her eyes closed again and was inhaling the smell of summer. I smiled at her odd little ways and turned on the radio. The voice of Beyonce's "Halo" filled the car and as we sped down the road it fitted the mood exactly. I pulled into his ever familiar house with its butter yellow front door and warm atmosphere. As I stood out of the car, Sam came out of the house flanked by Paul and Embry. The pack had been tense recently, ever since finding out the string of deaths in Seattle was infact because of a new born vampire army wreaking havoc, an army we were all certain the danger was headed this was. However, for once the boys had huge smiles on their faces.

"Heya, Kim I have to take Jared on a run" Same grabbed my arm as he walked by.

"I only just got here!" I protested bitterly.

"Be careful" Kim laughed and I immediately lightened up as I watched her step into the house with a quick wave in my direction.

"So, where are we patrolling today, down the Cullen border?" I asked as I bounded besides same, I noticed all the guys were fully dressed, shirts, jeans and sneakers. That was weird.

" We can patrol later" Same said as he walked towards his car and opened the door.

"So where are we going?" I stood at the door refusing to get in.

"Just get in the car" Sam commanded.

"I jumped in and crossed my arms" I looked at Sam, expecting an answer.

"We are going tux searching" He laughed.

"What?! No way, I have a suit" I protested loudly.

"Okay, there is no way you are wearing that tatty old suit for Kim" he knew how to get around me, just mention Kim and I was game for pretty much anything.

"Don't worry I got roped in aswell" Paul sat behind me and clapped me on the shoulder. We drove to Port Angeles and stalked straight up to the men's department. Sam got a young assistant to help us out. Paul was basically drooling over her, she looked uninteresting to me. A fake blond, small and curvy but over all she looked bland. Not everyone could be exotic and interesting and beautiful, not everyone could be Kim.

She proved useful in the end and we found a tux that fit me well and made me look presentable for Kim. As me and Sam waited for Paul, he was taking a long time deciding on a tux, partly trying to chat up the pretty assistant who honestly didn't look like she was complaining.

"Jared, is tomorrow night the first night you and Kim..?" he trailed off suggestively. I nodded mutely. Since my dad died I didn't really have a father figure anymore, and Sam had a lot of knowledge when it came to imprinting, however the physical aspect of it had never really come up before.

"Ah I see, are you nervous?" He asked me quietly, this was a conversation Paul defiantly didn't need to hear.

"I think I'll hurt her, that's all I'm worried about" I answered just as quietly.

"Is it her first?" Sam asked. He face pinked slightly and he looked down at his lap.

"Yeah, I think so" I similarly looked at my big hands.

"Then it will probably hurt at first, just be understanding and it will stop eventually, she will tell you when it's okay" He smiled at me and glanced at his watch.

"Sam, I mean what is it like for me?" I blushed a lot at this question. I had never been that intimately involved with anyone, I had had the opportunity but I always felt I needed to wait for the right girl.

"It is beyond anything you can imagine, I promise you" He smiled and ruffled his short hair. Sam had Leah as a lover before Emily and was able to compare the feeling of being with a girl he loved and his imprint. No contest Emily won hands down.

"You have to be careful though, keep in control, you can easily be swept away by the feeling but it can be dangerous, you don't want to change in the middle of it" He laughed again as we heard Paul saying he'd take the tux he had on and the assistant running off to run up a bill.

"Now, that would be a real turn on" I commented and Sam laughed. We left the shop a few minutes later. Placing the tux boxes in the boot we stopped at a drive thru and ordered a mountain of food and sped towards home. As La Push got closer I surprised my excitement. I could feel her getting nearer and the uneasiness I felt when I wasn't around her seemed to dissolve slowly as I got closer to the centre of my world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay my story is drawing to an end :( sladly. Please Reveiw and Rate. Then i will LOVE YOU ALL! **

**:) :) Elle xxxxx**

**Chapter 13 **

_Kim's POV_

I stepped through the door, waving a quick goodbye to Jared. Sam had stolen him for the afternoon to take him on patrol. As I closed the door I heard Emily rustling around in the kitchen.

"Kim, is that you?" Emily's face appeared around the kitchen door. As she caught my eye her face turned up in a huge grin.

"Hey, Em. How's things?" I passed her and sat on the counter in her bright, warm kitchen. I took a homemade cookie from the big plate on the table and began to nibble the edges. It was still warm and tasted amazing.

"Same old, same old" she bent down to retrieve a huge pie from the oven and put it on the windowsill to cool, it smelt like cherry.

"I was wondering if you would do a favour for me" I looked down at my cookie then looked up at her with pleading eyes. She placed her hands on her small hips and cocked her head to the left.

"That depends on what it is" she raised her left eyebrow and began to take her apron off.

"Will you come with me to Port Angeles? I need a prom dress, and I want your opinion" I hopped of the counter and put the remainder of the cookie in my mouth.

"Kimberly, don't tell me you don't have a dress, the prom is tomorrow" she looked at me with such disappointment that I felt like a 5 year old being caught taking extra treats from the fridge.

"I know, I just totally spaced" I wrung my hands.

"All the good dresses will have gone" she sighed "what am I meant to do with you?"

Grateful for the joke I laughed and relaxed. I watched as Emiliy's expression turned calculating then excited. She hit her head.

"Of course, I know" she was very excited, bouncing on the spot and speaking loudly and quickly. She grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Come with me"

We jostled up the stairs and sped into her and Sam's small room, a room I had never been in. It was bright, like the rest of the house and very tidy. It still had the same sense of home even though it was spotless. I noted a book on the bedside table open to a page and a small book on the other side with a sketch of Sam in it. This was a couple's room, happy and content and together. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on some sort of little world the two had managed to make together. My eyes followed Emily as she pulled a large flat box out of her wardrobe; she crossed over to the bed, sat in the middle and placed the box in front of her.

"What is it?" I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Emily opened the box and moved bits of tissue paper and wrapping out of the way. She suddenly pulled out a floor length crimson dress. It was sleeveless with black beading at the hem and a black sash around the middle. It was beautiful.

"I knew I still had it" she smiled at me. And lay the dress on the light blue duvet.

"Is that your prom dress?" I slowly reached forward and felt the soft texture of the dress.

"It was, I kept it for sentimental value. I am sure it will fit you, I was thinner back then" she pincher her waist and tossed her long hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, what are you talking about" I hit her softly, still completely in awe of the beautiful dress in front of me.

"I made it myself, I wanted a special dress for my prom" She smiled over at me and began to fold the tissue paper that came with the dress, she never sat still.

"It is so beautiful, Emily" I sighed. She was so talented; the dress looked like something you'd find in the most expensive dress shops. Places where I couldn't even afford to buy the water.

"I'm glad you think so because it's yours now" I heard her say and I automatically gasped and turned to her.

"Oh I couldn't" as I said the words l yearned for the beautiful dress in front of me.

"Of course you can, it's just gathering dust around here and besides in this you will blow Jared's mind." The idea of pleasing Jared was very becoming. I wasn't as attractive as him but maybe if I dressed up I would look worthy of him.

"If you're sure?" I asked as Emily slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Of course I am" I threw my arms round her feeling the love one feels towards a sister, being an only child I had always wanted a sibling, especially a sister.

"Thank you" I realised I was starting to get watery eyed; I looked away so Emily wouldn't laugh at how silly I was.

"And why don't you wear your hair down for a change" she pulled the hair band from my always present bun. It fell long past my shoulders, hanging over my chest and half way down my back. "I could curl it for you" she paused "If you want ".

"That sounds good" I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Great, how about you come over say 6 and I shall work my magic" She bounded off the bed as I carefully put the dress back in the box. Emily skipped down the stairs in her ever cheerful way. I followed clumsily and sat on the sofa. On the table next to me was an image of her niece, Claire on the shoulders of a very smiley Quil. I laughed at this and settled into the sofa.

"Kim, will you come help me cook, the boys will be back soon" Emily's voice floated from the kitchen and I stood up automatically to go help her. As I helped Emily, chopping the vegetables and boiling the pasta, my eyes strayed to the clock, with each tick Jared drew closer and with each tick I felt my heat beat faster and my blood spin as my mind told my body he would be here soon. The centre of my world, my everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow two in one night again :)))) AMAZING.**

**Okay i cannot wait to right the prom stuff. I think i might include a LEMON so be warned. **

**xxxx Enjoy xxxx **

**Chapter 14 **

_Jared's POV _

I woke up to the sounds of birds tweeting through my window; I turned over and looked at my alarm clock. 11:46 am. I realised with a start that all I had to go back too was the prom and I was done with High school. I sat up, a little too quickly and got head rush. I walked along the landing to the bathroom, my feet padding softly. The bathroom was free; my mum at work and Matt had gone to college. I looked in the mirror and ran my hands through my hair. I picked up my tooth brush added a glob of Colgate to it. As I brushed my teeth my mind wandered towards Kim, would she be up by now, could I call her? Get a grip, I told myself. I was seeing her in 8 and a half hours. Still, I missed her terribly.

I thought about what it would be like too loose her and never see her again, pain ripped through my chest and I banished the thought immediately. I stretched the muscles in my back popping. I walked towards the shower and turned it on; slipping off my pj bottoms and my boxers I stepped in. The warm water unlocked the muscles in my body, Sam had made me run a full 9 hours last night and I had come in late. I was so tired it was unbelievable but I perked up as I realised tonight was prom night.

My good mood suddenly turned to one of worry, tonight was the night me and Kim would…. I didn't know what to call it, sex? love making? Neither sounded right I mean sure I loved her, of course. But to me sex was just a way of understanding her completely and having trust in each other. Never the less I was looking forward to it, a lot. She didn't have to try to arouse me I was already so attracted to her in every way. But when she touches me, it is beyond words. Tonight she would be touching me very intimately and I her. I erased the thought from my mind; it might not happen. There was no need to get excited.

I turned off the water and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black vest. I walked downstairs and saw my mum had left me breakfast. Under a big green apple was a note, it read:

_**Jared,**_

_**Staying at Jenny's tonight. Matt is at Gabby's for the whole weekend. Don't forget to feed Jazz and KEEP THE HOUSE CLEAN! Hope you have fun tonight.**_

_**You and Kim have fun and be safe. **_

_**Mum xx**_

I detected a double meaning in the "Be safe". My mum wasn't an idiot she knew what was happening tonight. She had gone to Jenny's to give me and Kim some space, I was sure of it. My Mum liked Kim a lot and I assumed she approved of my decision to be with her. I sat down and started munching my way through the feast my mum had laid out.

After breakfast I decided to take Jazz, my dog for a run. Since my first change I needed more exercise and walking the dog was a perfect excuse to get out. It also made my mum very happy woman. I grabbed my hooded sweatshirt and the dogs lead and ran out into the streets the dog at my side.

I jogged for about 40 minutes until I spotted a large field, free of any trees and no cars in sight. I let Jazz off the lead, she bounded away to go investigate a smell or something. I thought my dog would be territorial when I changed but infact we are closer, I understand where she's coming from more now. A fact I had to laugh about. I decided to sprint to burn off my excess energy. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and took position. I ran a good 500 meters at full pelt, like a bullet. I was no where near as fast as when I am a wolf but I was still faster than any Olympian sprinter. I sat down on the ground and felt the sun directly above me; I sighed at the pleasant feeling of the sun and smiled up at it. After 20 minutes I called Jazz back and headed home.

As I stepped through the door the phone rang, a shrill high sound. I let jazz off the lead and ran to catch it. It was Kim.

"Hi Jared" Kim's voice automatically lifted my mood.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?" her voice was cheerful.

"I just took my dog for a run" I told her. At that point jazz came towards me and I petted her head.

"Oh right, well are we still on for tonight?" she asked, I stopped and stood still unsure as to what she meant.

"I mean for prom, not, yeah prom" her flustered voice mad me laugh, she was so adorable.

"No sorry I'm taking Katie instead" I joked with her and I heard her floaty chuckle.

"I think she'd like that" her voice suddenly turned sad and I heard her sigh.

"Too bad I am completely in love with someone else" I smiled a huge smile. "I'll pick you up at 8"

"Okay, see you then" she answered and the phone clicked.

I looked at the clock on the oven 4:12pm. I was out for longer then I thought. I quickly returned to my room and immersed my head in a book. My brain full of Sci-Fi adventures, but my heart full of Kim. The sound of my mobile forced me out of my trance. The caller ID said it was Sam.

"Hey" I answered softly.

"Are you dressed?" he asked quickly.

"What kind of question is that?" I was very confused and a bit freaked out by Sam's last sentence.

"In your tux" that clarified things.

"No, not yet" I answered quickly.

"Well hurry up its like 7 already" his voice was slightly frantic.

"Oh shit" I stood up suddenly, the book thumping on the floor. I could hear Sam breathing heavily.

"Are you okay man?" He was beginning to frighten me.

"Emily is breathing down my neck, saying you have to be there on time and stuff, sometimes that woman is just scary" I could hear Emily's soft laugh in the background.

"Alright, I'll see you later" I hung up the phone and quickly ran to the bathroom. I had another quick shower, and shaved very carefully. I trailed into my room dripping wet and pulled on my tux. After drying my hair and styling it for once in my life. I grabbed the corsage, car keys and the little blue box that held Kim's present. I stroked my dog on my way out of the door and stepped in the car. I had 15 minutes, the roads were pretty empty accept a few people on their way to prom. 8 pm on the dot I pulled up at Kim's house. I ran up the stairs, eager to see her face. Knocked twice and waited. 2 minutes later Kim's dad opened the door.

"Hello Jared"

"Hello sir" I nodded at him. A short silent and awkward pause followed.

"I never went to my prom, I am an awful dancer" he placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's a shame" I said.

"Yeah it is, make sure she has a fun tonight" the protective edge crept into his voice.

I knew how fond this man was for his daughter, which made me respect him even more. I head the stairs creak and I whipped my head around to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen descending the stairs.

She wore a crimson dress that set off her skin exactly right and brought out the red in her hair. It was tight fitting and sleeveless, showing the perfect, flawless shape of her body. It flared out at the bottom and her toes could be seen in little black heels. Her hair was down and curly bouncing on her shoulders and creating a chocolate halo around her head. She had to be an angel. Her face was beautiful as always, her cheeks were a deep red and her lips a peachy pink. Her eyes outlined in black. She was so stunning it took my breath away. I almost growled, this beautiful thing was_ mine_. I waited impatiently as she walked down the stairs, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe and warm and happy. I walked to the steps and she gave me her hand as she stepped down the last step. I touched the satin soft skin and new I was home. By her side, this is where I would always want to be and I would never want to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

** So okay new chapter. I loved writting this one, it was so fun to write. Please tell me what you think and thank you for all the lovely Reveiws. :)**

**Enjoy **

**Elle xxxx**

**Chapter 15**

_Kim's POV_

I heard the door, my stomach starting churning and I checked myself in the mirror. I look good, beautiful even. Emily had come to mine because my mum wanted to help me get ready. I stared at the stranger in the mirror, stunned into silence. Emily really was a miracle worker. I heard Jared's low gruff of a voice and my dads long drawl.

My mum entered the room her face pink, practically bouncing in her skin.

"Jared is here honey" she walked up to me and hugged my shoulders.

"Oh god, mum I have butterflies" I sighed and stood up; the dress fitted perfectly and flowed down from my hips.

"You look so beautiful, and he doesn't look too bad himself, very yummy" she winked at me and let slip a little girly giggle.

"Mum!" I swatted her hand away as she tried to play with my hair, I walked down the landing and descended the stairs, I was looking down until I heard a soft gasp and looked up to see Jared's eyes wide and mouth open. He had never looked at me like that. His stare give me confidence, I gave him a huge smile as I slipped my hand in his.

"You look beautiful, Kim" my dad gathered me in a hug, a bit awkward as Jared still had his hand wrapped in mine. His eyes burned with a passion that was completely new to me, it made me blush a deep red and the look only intensified. I looked at my dad; I loved this man so much. Separation suddenly fell on me, soon I'd be at college and I would leave my dad to the mercy of my mum. His eyes swam also, I quickly wiped the tears away, I would smudge my makeup.

"Bye dad" I whispered as Jared pulled me into the warm night air.

"Kim, you look beyond unbelievable" Jared eyes held the same fire. I looked down as his dark eyes threatened to cause me hyperventilation.

"Yeah right" I ran my eyes over him. He looked amazing; the suit fitted him perfectly, emphasizing his muscular build. The traditional tux was black and white and contrasted with his skin beautifully, today his eyes seemed more green the brown. His chin was thick with five o clock shadow, and I realised with a start that he looked sexy, like James Bond.

"I mean it, the way you look tonight is far more then beautiful" His voice was so sincere I couldn't doubt it. I looked down as he opened the car door for me and slipped into the driving seat. The drive was short and silent. I could feel his awe saturate the car; he kept stealing glances in my direction, as if he thought I would disappear. I had never been worshiped before, but I could sense his devotion. His guard seemed completely shattered for once.

We pulled up at school; the entrance was covered in a banner welcoming us to prom. I sat in the car as Jared walked round the back of the car and opened the door for me; I stepped out and felt his arm securely hold my waist as we entered the gym.

Balloons and decorations were streamed throughout while loud techno music blared around the gym. I recognized almost everyone there. Paul stalked in with a pretty blond tucked under one arm.

"Hey man" he greeted Jared, by hitting him on the back. He suddenly caught my eye and just looked. His eyes were wide and he stared like that for a full 2 minutes.

"Dude, stop it!" Jared interrupted him, his tone was menacing. Jared snapped out of it.

"Oh okay yeah" He suddenly rushed off to be with his date, she was getting punch. I stood and stared, I could name everyone in the room and I had to admit everyone looked good. Suddenly a ravishing looking Katie ran towards me, hard to do in a tight plunge neck dress. The black on her white skin with her auburn hair was very dramatic, she looked very sexy.

"Kim, you look so beautiful" I heard Jared greet Caleb, Katie's date quietly and saw them shake hands. As soon as the greeting was done Jared took my hand and held it while Katie talked non stop. When finally her attention was caught else where and she scampered off, I breathed a sigh of relief. Felling instantly guilty, but happy that I now got to spend the rest of the night with Jared. I timidly let him lead me to dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. We swayed slowly in time to the music. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, forgetting the entire outside world. This was me and him and that was all that mattered. I recognized the song "Keep Holding On" Avril Lavigne. Usually I would be cursing the DJ but for some reason it fit the mood. I held him tighter and marvelled at how happiness worked. No one should be this happy and I was privileged I had found someone like Jared. I looked up to see him staring at me. His right hand ran up the length of my body to grip my hair. His lips were the first thing I felt, I felt the kiss inside all of my bones; the love I felt saturated the space between us. It was impossible this feeling, that everything was right. As the song ended, Jared pulled away. Resting his head on mine he took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"You're the only one Kim, the only one who makes my heart race and stop all at once" I felt his heart beat under my palm, steady and beautiful. He was panting and just staring at me. I let my hand fall off his chest and took his hand to my chest. I watched as his expression changed from shock to adoration as he felt my rushing heart beat.

"I feel it too" I told him, staring into his coffee coloured eyes. He exhaled a wild gasp and brought his mouth back to mine, kissing my desperately, all the while whispering my name. I kissed him back and then we continued to dance. My head found its way to his shoulder and I sighed. After a while the soft music died out and was replaced by pulsing dance beats. Jared went to get me some punch; I stood in the middle of the floor waiting for him.

"Heya Kim" I whirled around to see a sheepish looking Tobey, dressed in a crisp suit and dark converse. He looked very handsome I realised with a start.

"I just wanted to say sorry, about yesterday" He voice broke, a sign he was truly sorry.

"Its fine, Tobey" I smiled at him. He suddenly took both my hands in his.

"I just wanted you to now, before Jared turns up and kills me" He took a deep breath and stopped. I looked up at him, curiosity written all over my face.

"I care about you, Kim. A lot. Much more then you know" He sighed sadly and I felt myself embrace him in a hug.

"Oh, Tobey. Why didn't you tell me?" I was close to crying, this explained everything. I felt bad that I had caused him pain in my stupidity.

"It's Okay Kim. I always knew I wasn't enough. He seems to really love you, I was wrong about him" His gazed wondered to Jared, who was being chatted up by a girl in a baby blue dress, he look faintly disgusted. I stifled a giggle.

"That means a lot to me, thank you" I squeezed his hand he kept hold of.

"Oh and Kim?" he smiled a huge smile "You look really beautiful" And with that he took my hand and softly kissed it. Gave me a parting look and sped out of the gym, into the summer night. I stared after him and flexed the hand he kissed. Guilt and remorse tightened my stomach and I felt a strange pain in my heart as I realised I had just lost my closest friend. The pain evaporated quickly as two strong arms wound around my waist and soft lips kissed my neck.

"Do you want to leave" his voice was a whisper as I cast a look around the room. I was leaving La Push soon. I had said goodbye to Tobey and I would see Katie before I left. I had no more good byes. Jared stood next to me and took my hand, leaned down and kissed my head.

"It will be fine Kim" his soft voice reassured me; as long as we were together everything would be fine. I felt a sense of home here with a werewolf by my side. I realised that I was ready for anything as long as I had him, and I knew I would always have him, no matter what. He would always be mine.

"Lets go home" I said clearly as we strolled into the night, hearing the music fade away as we walked. Hearing the voices drift away, knowing that we would never be back. The way was forward and I was looking forward to every minute of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried to make this as sweet as possible but it still is a LEMON!!! **

**Enjoy, new chapter soon! **

**Elle XXXX**

**Chapter 16**

_Jared's POV_

She had not said a word on the drive home, silent but serene. I felt nerves build up in my chest, nerves she did not see to share. He hand was wrapped securely in mine and her beautiful eyes were glued to mine. It made my heart beat erratically and my blood spin around my body faster then I thought possible. I pulled up at my small house and exited the car; Kim had stepped out before I had a chance to open her door for her.

Her face was faintly pink as she watched me saunter over to her, clearly as nervous as I was. I suddenly felt playful and walked to the door, opened it and beckoned her inside with my finger. She granted me a sweet smile and drifted over to me. As soon as she was close enough I pulled her into my arms and attacked her lips with a kiss not short from violence. I kicked the door quickly as I swept her into my arms and wondered in the direction of my room.

Her hands twisted in my hair, securing my face to hers. Her kisses were deeper and more passionate then they had ever been. Her mouth opened and mine followed of its own accord. Our tongues moved in perfect sync as our breathing raced. I had reached my bed and placed Kim slowly on it. I held my weight precariously, not enough to hurt her but enough to feel the sensation of my skin on hers.

"Kim, are you sure you want to do this?" Her answer was pulling my face down towards hers. She sat up slowly, on her knees and pulled me up with her. Her arms pulled me close, each kiss more beautiful than the last.

Her small hands led to the jacket of my suit and I bent my arms backwards, the fabric fell off my skin allowing more movement in my body. Her small hands immediately began unbuttoning my shirt, she stopped kissing me and looked down at my chest, she slipped the clothes off my shoulders and slowly stroked my chest, running her hands over my stomach, following the lines of my muscles. So soft, we were barely touching, but where the pressure was a trail of tingles were left. This small act was enough to get my body excited, I groaned as her hand accidently grazed the bulge in my trousers.

"Turn around" I whispered huskily. Was that my voice? It was rippled with desire and held an animal like aggression I rarely saw in myself. She did as instructed, my hands caressed her neck, causing her to shiver and pushed her dark hair out of the way. I lowered my mouth onto a sensitive spot on the base of her neck, she moaned in response. My kisses followed the line of her neck and her collar bone, each new movement resulting in a soft groan from Kim. My hand went to the zip at the back of her dress; I hesitated for a moment, waiting for her to protest. No protest came from her lips. I pulled down the zip in one swift movement. I leaned in to kiss her but Kim was gone.

I turned around and saw standing on in front of me, she allowed her dress to fall down her body, and each movement exposed a new bit of flesh. As the dress fell on the floor with a quiet sound, I ran my eyes over her perfect body. She wore a red strapless bra with black lace and matching underwear. I looked over and over again, noticing every curve of her body I could see, the smooth copper skin of her stomach, the soft line of her miniscule waist followed by the wider curve of her hips. Smooth thin legs connected to little feet. Her face flushed as she curled her arms over her chest.

"You're beautiful" Her eyes (that had just been looking at the floor) looked up in amazement. Huge brown saucers letting me see every inch of her soul. Her eyes took on a strange gleam, a hunger I couldn't place and she walked towards me. She placed her legs either side of my hips and kissed her way down my chest, slowly. A slow torture. Her kisses met my trousers and she began to take off the belt without hesitation. She undid my trousers and pulled them off. She hooked her hand under my underwear. Her soft warm touch, made me shake and a loud moan escaped my shocked lips. Her movements quickened hitting all the right spots, the feeling was so perfect, I growled in response.

I felt the wolf inside me clawing to get out, begging for release. I rolled us around so I was on top and restarted my attack on her neck; her moans were no longer soft. I dotted kisses on her breasts, stomach and thighs. I felt confident enough to reach behind her and pinch her bras strap in my hands. It gave way instantly and I pulled it off her body and threw it near the place her dress was. I just stayed there touching and tasting her body, feeling her arousal become more overpowering. Her breasts were warm under my hands and I didn't want to stop touching them. However there were other areas of her I wanted to touch. She explored my body in precisely the same way as I was to hers. Each new sensation, new sound and feeling we discovered was together, sharing this new and exciting way of being together. Her moans had become more frequent as I touched and tasted her more vigorously.

She looked up at me with desire clear in her eyes.

"I want to feel you in me, I need us to be one, to be connected" her voice was broken and whispered, her hair wild. I could smell her arousal, the whole experience overwhelming with my acute senses.

I positioned myself as she wound her fingers with mine, and slowly entered her body. I did not go in all the way, as already her face was pinched in pain. I eased slightly more in. She gasped in pain softly, I started to withdraw, I couldn't enjoy this if she was in pain. Suddenly her hands wrapped around my hips and she heaved my body sliding my erection fully inside of her. I felt her barrier break and heard her cry out in pain. I kissed the tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered. I selfishly wished she would say no, prayed she would say no. There were no words to describe how it felt to be inside her, to be one with her.

"Just give a minute, to … adjust" She sat still for a while, but then slowly began to move. The friction causing a amazing fire to burn through my body. I groaned louder than ever. She closed her eyes. I slowly pulled out of her and re entered. The worst of the pain seemed to be over because as soon as I was moving inside of her she was panting, not with pain but with desire. Her head thrown back, flushed and moaning. It was amazing to know I had made her feel this good. She was writhing in ecstasy, grinding her hips further into my groin. She lifted her legs higher; making me hit new areas of her body with my thrusts. Her moans increased as I continued to move.

As I felt the overwhelming pleasure nearing I started to move quicker and more forcefully, shaking both our bodies. The wolf in me howled as I inhaled her scent, kissed her neck and slowly bite her neck, feeling the skin cut through. She didn't seem to notice, too caught up in her body. The animal in me liked the scar, I had marked her. Sam had told me about it, it was an instinctual thing we did that warned other werewolves that this woman was our imprint. Emily had one on her neck, hidden by her long hair, and now Kim had one.

I continued to move inside of her gathering speed and strength, my hands trapped her face and I looked into her eyes. Our whole future flashed past me, a future together. She was mine and I would always be hers. I felt happiness ease through my body, a happiness I was sure I had lost since my first change. I saw her staring at me and smiling her whole face lit up, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed with a huge smile on her face. She was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. She didn't break the eye contact, her perfect lips parted and she whispered three words.

"I love you" her voice was whispery and strained. The movements of our body continued as she stared at me waiting for me to say something. Those three words had set my soul alight. She loved me and that was all that mattered. Love swelled in my chest and I was sure I would burst. No one should be this happy, it wasn't natural. She suddenly looked away, her face pushed to the side. A lone tear escaped her eyes.

"I love you too, with my whole mind and body and soul, I am yours now and forever" I promised. I could not be taken from her now, it would cause me physical pain to be away from her, to not feel her safe and warm in my arms. She began to move violently, her hips contacting with mine in frantic hurried thrusts. I continued my movement and I felt myself let go. Her head threw back as a scream issued from her chest. Her walls tightened around me, I felt myself thrust one more and heard myself grunt as a wave of pure unadulterated pleasure swept over me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The sensation was unbelievable, the most beautiful girl lying under me, whispering my name. I rolled off her a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me. Kim timidly moved towards me, draping her naked form over my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"That was amazing" as I said this, I heard her soft breathing and saw her asleep straight away. She was clearly exhausted by the day and the exercise. I chuckled. She suddenly pulled me closer and murmured "Jared" in her sleep. I felt her need for me to hold her, to protect her from all harm while she slept. I bent down and kissed her soft mouth. I drifted into a dreamless sleep and wondered how something as horrific as me turning into a werewolf could produce something as beautiful as the angel asleep next to me. The world was indeed a mystifying place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, Sorry for the wait. I know you will hate me for this chapter but i had to do it ;P I will upload soon cos i am so getting into this story :PPPPP**

**Love Elle **

**PS. Rate and Reveiw PLEASE xxx**

Chapter 17

_Kim's POV_

I woke quietly; my eyes opened slowly and closed again as I sleepily began to wake. I stretched the knots in my back, and rubbed my hands through my messy hair. I looked across from me and saw Jared lying next to me, he was snoring softly and had one large, hot arm draped over my bare waist. I realised I was naked, I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. I slipped out of bed quietly and retrieved my underwear from the floor. I padded barefoot to Jared's wardrobe and stole a shirt. As I did the buttons up I heard a soft moan.

"Morning" Jared's voice was low and cracked with sleep. He smiled up at me as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. His short hair was standing up from his head, making him look amazingly cute. I leapt on the bed and crawled towards him. Kissing his lips softly.

"Good Morning" I whispered. He suddenly pulled me onto the bed and crushed me into a hug.

"Now who said you could get dressed, I certainly didn't" He playfully flicked my nose. I kissed him again.

"Well its polite, besides I look better in your clothes then you do" I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up.

"Agreed" he said quietly. He then collapsed back into bed. I pulled at his arm in a feeble attempt to get him out of bed.

"Come on sleepy, I'm making coffee and I want you in the kitchen in 3 minutes" I kissed his forehead as I exited his room. I heard a sleepy groan and laughed to myself. I padded down his hallway softly, and entered his kitchen. As I started to make coffee I hummed quietly. I didn't hear him come in till he coughed right behind me. I jumped. He laughed.

I turned around to see him in just a pair of black boxers, his hair messy and stubble on his chin. He looked very sexy.

"What you staring at?" He asked as his arms pulled me close to him.

"At how unbelievably sexy my boyfriend is" I smiled up at him as he kissed the tip of my nose. As he stared into my eyes, we shared a perfect moment. I turned round and poured the coffee and passed him a mug. He sat in the soft chair in the corner of the room as I walked by he pulled me onto his lap and softly kissed my neck.

"You're in a good mood" I laughed at him.

"I love your laugh" he sighed softly. "I love everything about you".

"Same" I looked at his chest as I said this. His hot hand pulled my head up to meet his eyes.

"I hope you mean that, cos I want this, I want us, now and forever" He stared into my eyes, no faltering. His coffee coloured eyes filled with love and loyalty.

"I think I do too," I held his stare, and I knew I meant it. I heard a key in the lock and sprung off his lap. He laughed and pulled me back onto him.

His mother strolled in and then suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I thought you would be dressed by now" She was obviously shocked but didn't look angry. Her eyes were wide and troubled.

"We had a lie in" Jared smiled at her. Then seeing her expression gently pushed me off his lap and went to her. He held her hands in both of his.

"Mum? What is it?" He asked her frantically and tears started to fall down her face.

"I tried to call, Kim" She stared at me, her blue eyes tear filled and spilling over. I suddenly felt cold, empty. Something had happened.

"What? What happened?" Jared asked his voice louder with frustration.

"Kim you had better go home, now" Jared's mother looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"I'll take her" Jared stated quickly.

"No!" Jared's Mum said loudly "She can take my car, you will stay here Jared"

"But Mum, I can't" he implored her.

"No, Jared. You are to stay here" She answered him in a clipped tone and handed me her car keys. I took them without debate and walked into Jared's room. I grabbed a pair of jeans I always kept at his house and pulled them on. I wondered to the front door and I felt nothing I was just numb.

"Kim" Jared voice was soft as he stood in front of me. For the first time his eyes didn't help, they just made the aching worse. I turned towards the door and left. Shutting the door loudly, realising that I did not want Jared to follow.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know i'm mean to do this :P**

Chapter 18

_Jared's POV_

As soon as she closed the door I swayed. I felt my mum lead me back into the kitchen. I felt ill so I put my head between my legs and breathed deeply. After 30 seconds I lifted my head and saw my mum leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mum, what happened?" my voice was breathless and it hurt to talk.

"Kim's father did not make it home last night. The police found his body in an alley in Seattle early this morning, he had been drained of blood they think it was a cult or a gang" She said all of this slowly and quietly. Yet I still couldn't take it in, I couldn't understand it.

"He died?" I had to ask, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Jared honey" she stepped towards me but I leapt my feet so quickly that she shrunk back. Rage ripped in me, searing my veins and burning my brain. My eyes were burnt red. I wanted their blood. Who ever had killed him must die. I quaked and my muscles started to groan in protest I could feel myself changing.

"Mum, get back" I barked at her as she backed away and opened the back door. I looked at her and tried to regain control but the fire was too strong and I shattered from my skin. I ran out of the back door and into the shelter of the forest.

_**Jared, what is it **_

Sam's voice was the first I heard.

_**Vampire scum killed Kim's dad**_

I was running towards Seattle, nothing but murder in my mind. I imagined the red eyed monsters creeping up on that kind man. Tearing him apart and liking it. Draining him of his life and pushing him aside like he was garbage. These images pushed me to run faster.

_**Jared, STOP**_

The Alpha command was strong and my front legs buckled.

_**Sam! Let me up, we have to go. We have to get them.**_

I struggled to get up but I couldn't, Sam's command help strong and I was powerless to fight it.

_**We don't know how many there are. We don't know their strength of if they have extra abilities. I will not lose a brother! You are not to hunt them, not now or ever. You are not to get any of the others to hunt them. We will get your vengeance when we know what we are dealing with!**_

He had closed all the loops holes. I whined softly.

_**But Kim**_

His tone was softer now.

_**I know Jared, I know **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay nearly done the story! sorry i get really bad writers block. I think i have a few ideas for a second story :P **_

_**Please reveiw and i will love you FOREVER! **_

Chapter 19

Kim's POV

I didn't feel real, I lay on my bed, naked. Praying to feel the pressure on my skin. I couldn't. I longed to love the night, the world. I wanted to feel the summer's gentle breeze. I just felt numb.

I felt the tears fall down my face, that's the only feeling. Pure agony. Pure hate and rage and anguish. My stomach hurts, my lungs ach my hearts bleeds. He had gone, whilst I was...

He had died. And I could have stopped it. It had been 3 weeks since I had seen anyone, 3 weeks since I had spoken out loud. I barely ate, I didn't sleep I just continued. I lived even though my body felt it was suffocating. I could barely breathe, yet my lungs still worked. I couldn't feel my heart, yet it still beats.

I heard the soft patter on my window; Jared had tried to get me to talk to him every day. I couldn't see him, I didn't want to. As the patter increased I felt fury in my gut. I took a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on. I opened the window for the first time and stood waiting for him to appear.

He was up in less than 3 seconds, he was wore no shirt. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and him mouth pulled down in a look of worry. Even this didn't touch me, his pain felt good. I needed this pain, if I had to suffer everyone else must suffer with me.

"Kim.." he stepped closer, tender eyes and arms reaching forward.

"Don't touch me" was that my voice? Flat and cold. He flinched and a shiver of pleasure laced through me.

"Kim, please talk to me" he begged his eyes screaming, staring into my soul. Needing me.

"Jared, you need to go" I said and pushed him roughly towards the window. He didn't even flinch.

"Kim, I'm sorry about your Dad" as he said this, my head snapped up and I stared at him.

"Don't ever talk about him" I stared straight into his eyes, and he seemed to shrink back from my cold hard stare.

"Kim, I know how your feeling. I lost my dad too" his voice was soft with almost healed pain. He just didn't get it. I couldn't see him, I couldn't bare it.

"I know Jared" my voice was softer as I never had truly understood how much the death of a father could hurt. Like fire burning your mind and your heart.

"Kim.." he stepped forward and softly touched my cheek. I felt myself relax but I realised and took a step back.

"Go Jared, NOW!" I said clearly, louder than I ever talked.

"No Kim. Talk to me! Why are you being like this?" he asked, his temper making his frame quiver.

"Because Jared as my father died I was in your bed fucking you, as he bled I was shagging you. He died as I was with you and I should have stopped him, you should have saved him" I fell to the ground my head in my hands. I breathed deeply trying to stop the pain becoming unbearable.

"Kim... Don't think like that" he tried to reach towards me but seemed to think better of it and dropped his arms. He turned away from me. As if disgusted. His face was turned down in lines.

"How could you say that, Kim? Was that all that night was? A casual fuck?" he was really angry now, his eyes burned with a raging fire, his teeth clenched and his fists were clenched.

"Jared I want nothing more to do with you, go" I said this to my lap unable to look at him. I heard no movement. "GO!"

I heard the roar of rage Jared made and his heavy footsteps and he stomped to the window. He jumped out and I heard his soft thud as he landed. I waited 3 seconds and then heard an anguished howl.

I fell onto my side and cradled myself as I cried, my whole body screamed with pain. I had nothing now and I just wanted to disappear. To die.


	20. Chapter 20

**:) SO CLOSE! xx LY ALL **

**PS. R and R :P**

Chapter 20

Jared POV

I spent every night outside her window. I saw her shape through the light curtains. She mostly sat on her bead, the lights out, turned away from the window. Sometimes her shoulders would shake and I knew she was crying yet, all I did was watch. She didn't want me with her. She had made that perfectly clear and as much as I _needed_ to hold her I was a slave to her wishes. I could not enter her room. It had been 5 weeks since her father died. 5 long weeks.

I kept running the conversation we had through my head, she had said "I was in your bed fucking you".

Why?

I thought we were more than that; I loved her so much it was impossible. As she hurt I hurt too my heart bled for her. My lungs had no air without her. My heart had no purpose unless she was there to keep it beating. I saw her stand up slowly and her dark shape retreated from the room, a first in the long weeks since the accident. As she left I felt the need to go home too, I had only been home for brief periods of times since that day. I had barely spent any time human.

I changed back to human form and pulled on my jeans. I walked home, liking the cold rain on my back, cold and constant. I continued down the road and saw my house, the yellow front door strangely comforting. I sat on the loveseat in the garden, wishing I could get sick. I wasn't even cold despite the rain.

I needed to giver Kim some space; she needed some help her family maybe. She would come get me when she was ready. Soon, please let it be soon. As the rain soaked my skin and clothes I felt a sense of dread spread through me. And for the first time in years I knelt my head and wept. I cried until the rain stopped and I prayed. I prayed and cried, that's how much I wanted her to be okay, needed her to be okay.

Please, just please.

Don't let me loose her.

Without her I have nothing. I just wanted to disappear. To die.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the Long wait this story is nearly over... i know i say that every week but it seriously is this time :)**

**Please reveiw, i love your comments :) **

**Elle xxx**

**Chapter 21**

_Kim's POV_

I carefully placed my books in the big cardboard box my mum had given me. I did it mechanically, taking the book and putting it in the box. Katie was on the other side of the room, wrapping my ornaments in bubble wrap and putting them in a separate box. I suddenly felt nauseas, a familiar feeling.

Since that day I had been sick more than once, even though I ate barely anything. I was so thin and pale, my hair limp and lank and my face gaunt. I didn't care.

"Kim" Katie spoke for the first time since arriving. "Are you sure this is the right thing?"

"No, I'm not but I need to get out of here" I sighed as I put my old copy of Jane Eyre in the box.

"But, what about Jared?" Katie whispered his name, he was a sensitive subject.

"He did fine before me and will be fine after me" I felt the pain start again. It was a different pain from losing my dad. That had made me numb; the only pain came from thinking about Jared. A sharp stab starting in my heart and vibrating through every atom in my body.

"Kim, I don't want you to go" her voice was soft. The usual optimistic Katie disappeared in a morose expression. I was touched by the tears in her eyes. They ran over her pale cheeks and she swept them away quickly. For the first time I felt guilt again and walked towards her. I secured her soft hands in mine and stared into her light blue eyes.

"I can't be here, everything reminds me of him. I feel like I'm going crazy just being in this house. Besides, I think me and my mum need a break from each other" I remembered the coldness between us, she more than once tried to get me to argue with her. She never got a peep out of me. This seemed to frustrate her more than any amount of arguments could.

"I will just miss you Kim" Katie smiled at me through her tears and secured her in a long hug. She pulled me close and we rocked gently. I did not cry. She helped me pack up the last box. I looked around my bare room, everything packed away. I was only taking 2 suitcases full of stuff but I wanted to put the rest away. I needed closure and this was how I got it.

Katie helped me haul my suitcases downstairs. My mum was waiting by the taxi she had called to take me to the airport. The cab driver took my suitcases and stored them in the boot.

"Be good Kim. Call me when you land" My mum said quietly as I pulled on my coat.

"Yes mum" she gave me an awkward one armed hug but stepped back quickly. That stung.

"I hope you have fun in England" Katie smiled at me as she gave me one last hug. With that I stepped into the taxi and my mum closed the door. I watched as my house slowly became a dot in the distance and the two waving figures all but disappeared. Only then did I turn around and s we sped along the coast of first beach I let my mind stray to the one thing I never wanted to leave behind.

I pictured his face in my mind. The most beautiful face I had ever seen. The most beautiful face I would probably ever see in my life. I pulled myself into a small ball and whispered so the cab driver wouldn't hear.

"Please forgive me Jared" and as the cab sped down the rain slicked roads of what used to be my home I said I final goodbye to the memories of my childhood and to my future.


	22. Chapter 22

_**OMG! one more chapter to go! I am writting it now and will post it hopefully today:D Please reveiw the whole story. I have an idea for a sequel and want to hear what you think about that :) Please reveiw it! It is really helpful to me. **_

Chapter 22

**Jared's POV**

I sat in my front room, hearing the soft breaths escape my lungs. It was only within the last month that the pack had found out about the newborn vampire army brewing in Seattle. The same army that killed Kim's father. The only thing stopping me from hunting them all down and tearing them apart was Sam's order.

I had been desperately trying to find a way around his command, all to no anvil. I needed something to preoccupy my mind. I could not think of Kim. I wrapped my arms around my bleeding torso. It only bled for her, it was as if she had ripped my heart right from my chest and left raw bleeding wounds. Wounds that could only be healed by her touch. A touch I feared I would never feel again. I growled in frustration as I longed to see her. The essence of my devotion to her prevented me seeing her. I had to do what made her happy and she had made it perfectly plain that not seeing me was high on her list of priorities.

I wasn't even mad anymore. I just needed her back. I was becoming deranged, I couldn't eat, sleep I barely talked. It was if my body had shut down, waiting to perish as it didn't have any drive to survive without Kim. I heard a car approaching my house and stood up to receive the unexpected visitor. I foolishly let myself believe it could possibly be Kim and hope swelled in my heart as I hurried to open the door.

I caught sight of a red Mini Cooper and spotted Katie rushing out of it, running as fast as she could in her high red heels. I was surprised but had to smile at the image of a usual graceful Katie almost falling flat on her face.

"Katie? What are you doing here?"I voiced my confusion as I crossed the gap between us in 3 long strides. A single raindrop fell on my cheek and I wiped it away absentmindedly.

"It's Kim" she answered. Those two words set my body alive again. I could hear my heat beat and feel my lungs expand and contrive, all the world in vivid detail again.

"What about her? Is she hurt? What happened?" I voiced all my worries out loud in a fast jumble of a request for more information. My heart beating fast as if rushing already to be with the key to its survival.

"She's getting a plane" Katie answered and fiddled with the hem of her shirt .

"A plane?" I was confused "A plane where?" I begged her for more information which she happily supplied.

"To England" she summarised quietly as if afraid I would scream at her for giving me this news. The ache flared in my chest. How long will I be without her? 2 maybe 3 weeks?

"When is she coming back?" I asked Katie calmly, to show her there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Jared" Katie paused staring squarely into my dark eyes. A thing's humans usually avoided doing. "She's not coming back"

Silence.

"I came here as soon as she left, I had to tell you." Katie was blabbering now, a million words flowing out over a period of 10 seconds. I ignored her. I was stuck: how could she just go, leave without saying goodbye. She wouldn't do that to me.

"What airport?" I asked Katie quickly, forcefully as to pull her out of the monologue she was conducting. She didn't seem to mind.

"Port Angeles" she said as I began to run fast down the road. "It will be a miracle if you catch her, especially running" She shouted at my back as I ran full pelt down the streets of La Push not caring who saw me. I realised I could run a lot faster as a wolf so I cut across the road and invaded the forest. I pulled off my jeans and broke from my skin. Paws fell where my feet were once and I ran even faster toward Port Angeles, the trees blurring behind me.

_**Jared? What are you doing? **_Paul voice invaded my mind. I gave him the low down by relaying the last 10 minutes with Katie in my mind.

_**Oh. You going to try to stop her?**_ He asked as he sped up towards me. He was only a few miles away.

_**I can't do anything else**_ I told him as he caught up with me in the clearing where we had been learning from the Cullen's about fighting newborns.

_**Could you do with a wing man**_**?** Paul had a friendly tone in his mind. He ran just as fast as me and wouldn't slow me down. I could do with the moral support, in case Kim decided... just in case something happened.

We ran at full belt our wolf bodies pushed to extremes. We made the hour long trip in 15 minutes. I just prayed it would be quick enough to reach her before she boarded the plane.

_**Go get her **_Paul said as we neared the airport.

I phased quickly and pulled on my jeans, I ran to Terminal 3 , the largest terminal praying that her plane was departing from here. The security officer gave me a worrying look as I strolled into the airport topless. I ran through the terminal randomly searching through the crowd for her familiar dark brunette hair. It helped that I was at least a head taller than everyone else.

I searched the face of every brunette I passed begging to see her. I got a lot of strange stares; people seemed unnerved by a huge half naked man frantically searching through them. Finally I spotted her in the distance.

"Kim!" I called out to her. She didn't turn around. She couldn't hear me.

I ran towards her screaming her name. Please turn around. Please look at me, Kim. Please.

"Kim!" I shouted at her again. I was near now and she turned around. I was shocked to see her like this. Her skin was a washed out and pale, any trace of the blush I loved gone. Her dark eyes seem dead and her hair lay lank and lifeless. And yet, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Jared?" she obviously seemed confused by my sudden appearance.

I took another step towards her as people past by us, giving is a wide circle of room. I grabbed her hand in mine and saw how thin her arms were, her fragile wrists. I cradled her hands in mine and kissed them softly.

"Please don't leave me" I told her my head bowed. I was afraid to look into those beautiful cinnamon eyes.

"Jared... please don't do this" she whispered my name and turned her face from me, staring at the floor. She gently took her hands from mine. I let my arms fall by my side and felt a chocking sensation in my throat. Please don't let my crumble, don't let me break. Not here. Not with her.

"Kim, I can't live without you. Don't go" I begged her as I felt my body droop and my chest seized in my anguish. My heart racing as if afraid it only had a few beats left in its dismal life. She turned towards me and tears streamed from her eyes. She made no attempt to wipe them away or to stop them flowing.

"I have to go... I can't be here anymore" Her voice was thick with repressed emotion as her eyes continued to leak. Tear fell down her soft cheeks and onto her shirt. I felt my whole body seize and I fell to my knees. I fell at her feet and wrapped my arms around her waist, something a child would do. I was breathless with rage and pain and longing.

"Please, Kim, please" I whispered against her, crooning her name and pulling her close to me. Her sobs were not longer hushed. They shook her body and escaped her soft lips. Her body jumped with every sob. She let me hold her for a short while, locked in our own world of misery.

"I'm sorry Jared" she bent down, her soft hair touching my face and kissed my lips softly. One last kiss. I could smell her sweet scent and feel her beautiful skin and taste her vividly on my tongue. I couldn't loose this, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"I love you" I told her this as if wishing love would magically solve our problems. I pulled her closer and felt the tears that I had tried to hold back flow freely. She needed to see me like this, my vulnerability screaming out at her. My need for her was so great, she kept me together and to understand this she needed to see the cracks she had made.

She said nothing. Just looked at me, taking in my desperate expression. My eyes wide with fear as the tears fell over my cheeks. She saw the crumpled mess that was my body. She said nothing. She just slid from my grasp, picked up her bag and walked away. As soon as she was gone I fell on my hands. Holding my head.

"Kim" I whispered at the floor. In a bout of rage I hit the floor so hard that the marble cracked, the stone cut my hand. I saw the blood fall on the crack in the floor. I wanted to crack the whole building and tear it apart, turning it to dust. I wanted to pull apart everything I saw, see it bleed, see the life leaving its body. I wanted this so badly that I screamed again and hit the floor again and again. My fists and head making loud cracks as they hit the polished white floor. I pictured her face in my head and my rage evaporated. Crippling sadness invaded my mind and I stood up as I saw a number of security guards rushing towards me. I looked for her again but I knew it was too late. She had gone, she had left me.

I stood up mechanically and turned towards the door, my limbs were weak and I tasted blood in my mouth from the wound on my head. My hands were bleeding but I didn't care. I didn't feel pain only emptiness. I could no longer hear the people around me, or the freeway or the rustle of the forest. I couldn't feel the wind hit my skin as I ran out of the airport; I couldn't feel my bare feet hit the concrete of the sidewalk. I couldn't smell the millions of smells I usually could detect. I couldn't see anything except the blur of the trees as I raced by them. All my sense were dull, dead.

The only thing I could hear was my heart beating as it slowly began to break.


	23. Chapter 23

_**It's Finished :) Thank you so much for helping my through this process, as my first fanfiction i think i did okay :) **_

_**I love you all! (please reveiw) **_

_**Elle xxxxxx :)**_

Chapter 23

Kim's POV

I turned from him and heard his scream of rage, I didn't turn round. I couldn't look at him. To look at him would be to weep and rant and beg for forgiveness. I just closed my eyes and walked toward the airport lounge. I suddenly felt the familiar nausea and ran to the nearest toilet where I was violently sick.

Being so unhappy seemed to make me ill. I felt the emptiness in my stomach and the hate in my heart. I stood up and flushed the toilet. I walked to the sink and washed my hands. My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror. Pale, ill.

Dead.

Love was the real evil of life. How could something that made me so startlingly happy and contented result in this? Pain and death and destruction. I hated the word. I moaned in frustration as I stared at my hateful eyes.

As if by its own my fist hit the mirror forcefully till it cracked. My face was consorted in the reflection scars running down the length of it. I washed the blood off my hand and cupped some water in my hands and ran it over my face. My knuckles were raw and bleeding. Good, that was what I deserved. I looked back at my scarred face and thought about Emily.

No, I can't think about everything I was leaving behind. I wouldn't be able to cope. I could leave and go where no one knew me, be whoever, whatever I wanted to be. Yet I still yearned for the old me. The optimistic and forgiving Kim.

Maybe she was just a dream. Maybe I was always this deplorable malevolent girl I saw before me. Maybe his love made me see myself in a way that wasn't real. Maybe he had changed me, made me better. All I'd done was hurt him. I hated this girl before me. I hated her so much I wished she'd just stop. I wish she had never been born so she couldn't inflict all this pain on the world.

I heard the announcement that it was the last call for my flight over the tannoy. I stood up and straightened up my clothes. As much as I wanted to disappear I knew I had to do the right thing. Cos as much as I hated Love: it always did put other people first. Love was never selfish or conceited. It is always filled with beauty and forgiveness. Despite my hate for myself I still loved others and would have to live for them. I turned to the door and walked the corridor towards my plane. I stood at the opening to the plane I pictured his face. My heart beat erratically as it always did when he was near or on my mind. I had never been religious but I bowed my head quickly and prayed.

"Please, Lord. Please let it be okay".

With that I stood onto the plane. My stomach churning and my heart beat slowed, as it slowly began to break.


	24. Authors Note

**Okay, well I know that you all hated me for ending A Burning Love the way I did. But it needed a twist, a good one and I'm not sorry I did it. :P**

**However, there is good news. I am currently working on a sequel, slowly I must add. SO keep your eyes out for one in the next few months :D and read my other stories while you're waiting ;).**

**Love you Elle xxx**


End file.
